charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
St Patricks Day Event 2018
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' '''Come celebrate St. Patricks Day in the Magic Forest! Tips can be found here: Charm Farm News Tiptorials= |-|Info= Quests: *'Lucky Days 1/6:' L18+ **'Begins:' March 15th • 5am EDT / 10am CET **'Ends:' March 25th @ Reset *'Gold Fever 1/3:' L35+ **'Begins:' After completion of Lucky Days 6/6 Items: *'Gold Shillings:' Cauldron of Gold gives (3) every 9 minutes *'Cauldron of Gold:' Purchase in the Store • gives (3) Gold Shillings every 9 minutes *'Three-Leaf Clover:' Random drop when clearing any ground spawn items (Rocks, Trees, Mushrooms etc) • Stops dropping upon completion of Gold Fever 2/3 *'Lucky Horseshoe:' (LH) Drops only on your own land **Random from Shacks & Cozy Shack **No One's Forge = 1 LH **Forge & Mine = 2 LH **Large Mine = 3 LH *'Wild Clover:' (Crop) **''Stops dropping upon completion of Gold Fever 1/3'' *'Clover Flowers:' Harvest Wild Clover to receive *'Symbol of Luck:' Only available during Quest: Lucky Days 3/6 until Lucky Days 6/6 • Crafted in the Wonder Workshop **'Recipe:' ::(1) Three-Leaf Clover ::(2) Gold Shillings ::(9) Clover Flowers *'Green Holiday Balloons:' Decoration reward for completion of Lucky Days 6/6 *'Growth Transformation Spell:' Reward for completion of Quest: Gold Fever 2/3 • Use on Cauldron of Gold Level 3 to turn it into an animated decoration *'Lucky Mouse:' Unique Animal • It will go directly into your inventory to keep until you wish to place it • You only get one so do not sell it if you wish to keep it |-|Quest: Lucky Days= LuckyDays1.jpg LuckyDays2.jpg LuckyDays.3.jpg LuckyDays.4.jpg LuckyDays.5.jpg LuckyDays.6.jpg ---- Lucky Days 1/6 *Place the Cauldron of Gold on your land *Find (8) Three-Leaf Clovers while clearing any ground spawn on your land *Find (5) Lucky Horseshoes while collecting Shacks, Cozy Shacks, Forges or Mines **'NOTE: Quarries is WRONG! They will not drop from those' Lucky Days 2/6 *Craft (15) Wild Clover in the Wonder Workshop • See "Recipes" Tab above *Harvest (40) Wild Clover in your garden • 6 min grow timer / 3h wither *Collect from your Cauldron of Gold (3) times Lucky Days 3/6 *Collect from your Shacks (20) times *Craft (15) Symbol of Luck in the Wonder Workshop • See "Recipes" Tab above *Accept Neighbors on your Cauldron of Gold (5) times Lucky Days 4/6 *Collect from your Cauldron of Gold (6) times *Craft (50) Wild Clover in your WW *Upgrade your Cauldron of Gold to Level 2 Lucky Days 5/6 *Collect (50) Lucky Horseshoes • Shacks, Cozy Shack, Forges, Mines *Craft (25) Symbols of Luck *Feed your Pigflies (30) times Lucky Days 6/6 *Collect from Shacks (30) times *Clear (20) Snowdrops or Puddles on your land *Upgrade the Cauldron of Gold to Level 3 |-|Cauldron of Gold Info= *Gives (3) Gold Shilling every 9 minutes CauldronGB1.PNG CoGP1.PNG CoGB2.PNG|Level 2 Construction Requirements CoGP2.jpg CoGB3.PNG|Level 3 Construction Requirements CoGP3.jpg |-|Recipes= WildCloverR1.jpg SymbolOfLuckR1.jpg |-|Quest: Gold Fever= GoldFever1.jpg GoldFever2.jpg GoldFever3.jpg ---- Gold Fever 1/3 *Save up (100) Clover Flowers and click the "Give" button on the quest window *Sell (12) Adult Pigflies *Craft (8) Star Magic in the Wonder Workshop Gold Fever 2/3 *Save up (50) Three-Leaf Clovers and click the "Give" button *Harvest (15) Thoughtful Aconites *Craft (15) Bricks in the Laboratory and click the "Give" button Gold Fever 3/3 *Cast Growth Transformation spell on the Cauldron of Gold • You received this asm reward for completion of Quest: Gold Fever 2/3 *Harvest (22) Belladonna • Do not spend Rubies on these, you can craft them in the Laboratory *Craft (10) Copper Nuggets in your Laboratory and click "Give" button • Copper Nuggets that drop from your Mines or Neighbors do not count toward the quest objective. They must be crafted. Category:Timed Event Quests